WWTWTD?
by Anya Weasley
Summary: What Would Would The Weasley Twins Do? Ever since Mia began reading the books at age 8 all she has dreamed of is being a witch, but alas the books are mere fiction. Or so she thought. With the ever mischievious Weasley twins in her life, What Will Mia Do?
1. WWTWTD?

**Disclaimer: Hey y'all, I don't own **_**Harry Potter.**_** So it'd be real nice if you didn't sue me.**

Clunk. A sigh, and pure silence. I had finished the last Harry Potter book…for the 8th time…in the past 2 months…before exams…So I'm a bit obsessed but who cares, I mean, what would Fred and George Weasley do? They would cram right before the exam take the test with a perfect air of confidence and pass with higher scores than Hermione Granger. That right there is why they are my favorites.

At least I'm not talking about that "Tw*l*ght" crap. That stuff is just plain awful. But Harry freakin' Potter, that is brilliance, sheer and utter brilliance! I sighed again, thinking how wonderful that magical world of their's is, and looked around my room. The ceiling was white, the carpet was a cream color. The walls were scarlet and my bedding was gold with black details. Notice a theme? Yeah I am definitely a Gryffindor at heart.

In the center of one wall is, in my humble opinion, the best part of the room. A huge sandstone fireplace, above the bare mantel (I'm afraid of things falling in and getting caught on fire okay!) is a large square mirror. And in the mirror was my reflection; dark mahogany hair, skin losing its tan and growing paler as the days got cooler, dark hunter green eyes, relatively full lips, though the top to thin for my lips to be considered even. Then my favorite feature, my freckles. Contrary to most people I love them! Well thanks to Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling anyway.

I think they make me look mischievous, and my parents agree with that. Once they heard me say that they started telling me that I was the long lost Weasley sister, and I must have been switched at the hospital and they wonder where their well behaved daughter is now. I have to disagree with that because then I couldn't marry Fred or George, and that would be an absolute shame.

I shivered as a sudden chill stole over the room. "Damn dementors." I said shaking my head, and went to light a fire. I got up and went to my desk and grabbed my homemade wand, I then went next to the fireplace and grabbed wood and matches. I threw in the wood lit the match pointed at the fire with my wand and whispered, "Incendio" and lit the fire. I felt accomplished.

"Much better!" I turned to put my book and wand away when I heard a particularly loud crackle, proceeded by a rather loud thump, and then a man's voice saying, "Ouch! Damn it Fred! Really, this is the third time this month you've done this!" "Bloody hell, well I'm sorry icklekins at least I haven't gotten mom all mad because I ran off with some girl during dinner!" Thump. "Git!" Thump. "Bastard!" "Yeah right we both know mum was married, and if she cheated on dad, well then you're a bastard too, idiot!"

I span around, and in the center of my mirror, where my eyes should have been, there were two other pairs sparkling back at me.

"Bloody hell." They whispered in unison.

….and then I passed out.

**A/N: So…what'd you think? Please let me know the honest truth! And I'm from North Carolina so I'm guessing on all the U.K/English/British/ I forget which one is right because I'm writing this late at night and I don't feel like lookin' it up so…yeah, stuff. Uhm a beta would be absolutely terrific! So hit me up! And let me know what you guys want and such, just remember all requests will be considered though not necessarily adopted.**

**Ciao,**

**Anya**


	2. Bloody Hell

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K. Rowling. So any characters from HP aren't mine. Don't sue me.**

"She passed out! Didn't realize I'm that attractive."

"Shut up you git! Augumenti."

"Blah!" I sputtered sitting up, now soaking. "Ah!" Looking at left twin, "Ah!" Looking at right twin, "Ah!" Looking at the both of them. "You're- but, you can't! And you! One of you is, and the other…Oh I get it I'm dreaming…." There was a long pause while I thought, double checking my theory. "No, I remember how I got here! But you can't be real! Bogart? No fear, not fantasy…Uhm….Poly juice potion! Ha!"

I jumped off the ground and pointed my wand at them, like it would actually do something, then I lowered it. "But that's all fiction. Yeah, fiction…" My wand suddenly went up again. "But then how did you get in my fire place?"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm Fred, he's George. We're th-"

"Oh I know that!" I shouted. "But you are fictional characters, so explain how you got here; unless of course I've gone crazy, which would explain a lot actually."

"Fictional- what? You're a witch! You know bloody well how we got here!" Said George, getting exacerbated.

"Yeah witch…flue powder…not really. As far as I know I'm a muggle, I would like to at least be able to call my self a squib, but like hell my parents are magical."

"Then how do you know that stuff?" Asked George.

"You mean you don't know? About the books I mean?" I was absolutely flabbergasted, how could they not know! And how we're they both alive, and both had two ears. _Unless J.K. Rowling was wrong…or it just hasn't happened yet!_ I gasped. "Oh lord."

"What books? What are you talking about?" Asked Fred, looking suddenly very pale.

"Sit." I commanded, they listened. I'm guessing partly due to the manic look that must have been on my face. I threw my beat up paperback copy of _The Sorcerer's Stone_ to Fred. I ran to my book shelf and thought, sighed and picked up my signed by J.K. Rowling herself hard back copy and ran it to George. "You so much as make a centimeter sized tear in this book, I will rip your throat out."

"Oh feisty I like it." Winked Fred.

"Shut up and read."

"The last time I read a book might have been in my first year, and it wasn't required…if you get my drift." I rolled my eyes, I wasn't surprised, I mean this is Fred Weasley after all.

"I do, that's disgusting. Now read, tell me if it sounds familiar."

I sat on my bed hugging my knees, trying not to panic. I had obviously gone crazy, my delusions were just incredibly real. But I sat there and stared, watching Fred's facial expressions change with each word he read; George carefully turning each page. And the firelight, flickering behind them, casting a warm glow on them, making their red hair shimmer. With each turn of the page, the air in the room grew more tense. Occasionally the twins would look up at each other with expressions of either terror, delight, or confusion. They managed to read in unison, it was hypnotic to watch. Two separate, freckled hands moving up the page and turning it. The sight of two copper heads turning to look at each other with identical expressions.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and got up. I walked as silently as possible so I was behind the twins. I knelt down behind Fred, he turned and winked then went back to his reading; I then moved behind George who looked at me solemnly with his lips pressed tight together. They had just started chapter 10.

Though George showed it more, I knew both were worried about how perfectly this book matched up with their memories. _It has to be crazy,_ I thought to my self as I walked back to my bed,_ to read about your life from another person's point of view._

I was sitting on my bed waiting for them to decide to stop when without any conscious idea I said, "Well…."

"Bloody hell." They whispered at each other.

Fred, at least I think it was Fred I had forgotten by this point, questioned me with a dark tone that one wouldn't expect he could manage, "How many are there?"

"7" I whispered.

"What happens?" George.

"Could you be more specific please?"

"Who dies?" Fred

"What year is Harry going into?"

"4th" Both of them.

"Lets see…Quirrell, a lot of people were petrified his second year, Buckbeack was supposed to be dead. Lockheart has had his memory modified, Lupin is a werewolf, Sirius is back in action…but that's it at the moment."

"At the moment?" Both of them.

"Well the end of this year is gonna be ehrm messy. Have you gone to the World Cup yet?"

"What?" Their faces brightened, _damn I ruined the surprise._

"Well I can't tell you everything! I'll ruin it." I sounded ridiculously like Hermione. "Besides I only know the story the way its written, I don't know if its all true! So please stop treating me like I'm some kind of…oracle!"

"Sorry dear oracle, but pray dost thou have a name?" Questioned Fred making fun of my choice of words, but it took me by surprise.

"Huh, I didn't introduce my self did I, my name is Mia but that's beside the point!" I shouted trying to stay on track, _I have a chance to save people's lives, maybe even see the Wizarding World!_

"Fred, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Georgie I do believe so."

"What?" _That is so annoying, yet cute…very cute._

"You are coming with us!" They said in perfect unison, I couldn't decide if it was creepy or just cool.

"Coming where?"

"Diagon Alley." Again in unison.

"But first," began Fred. "I want to try something, take this." He handed me his wand. I took it reverently, the instant the tips of my fingers touched the well worn wood I felt heat shoot up my arm and envelop my body. "Well try something." I pointed it at the books at the floor.

"Swish and flick." I muttered, smirking to my self. "Wingardium leviosa!" The book rose. "Bloody HELL!" I screamed. The book fell. "Holy shit! Oh my God, oh my-I'm, I'm a-a-"

"Witch."

**A/N: Weellll here you go. So I have (almost) the first 3 chapters written out in a journal, so I will try to post multiple chapters at a time, no guarantees I'm really good at procrastinating so you might get one chapter instead of two or three on a weekly basis (once again I am gonna try my best to get them in on a weekly basis, but no promises. Because a promise like that "Is a pie crust promise, easily made easily broken."- Mary Poppins). Oh a beta would be spectacular!**

**Lessthanthree,**

**Anya**


	3. Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sorry if you thought I did.**

"But I can't be, I mean I am 16! I never got my Hogwarts letter or Beauxbatons or-or Pigfarts!"

"Pigfarts?" Asked Fred.

"Its on Mars." I huffed.

"Those are all European, and erm galactic schools." Began George. "You wouldn't be accepted there, well maybe that Pig one but I've never heard of it so I don't know…There is one in the U.S. but your government doesn't have the slightest idea that our world exists so they have trouble keeping track of every witch and wizard born. So most witches and wizards here are pureblood or halfblood because they are home schooled or shipped to the school here."

I sat back down and started thinking. "So most mudbloods, like me, go on not knowing what we are." I stated sadly. _I could have been studying for potions and defense against the dark arts; but I've been here studying Algebra and Government._

"Why did you call yourself a mu-a you-know-what?"

"'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing its self.'" I quoted proudly. Apparently it was a good enough answer because Fred and George began their "twin speak" again.

"Well then, that settles it! Best be going!"

"Right you are Fred." They began to walk back to hearth.

"I hate to burst your bubbles but, I don't exactly have a ready supply of flue powder and, you aren't 17 yet so you can't apparate. Not to mention we are on the other side of the world from where we need to be…this assuming you mean London."

"You don't have an owl do you?"

"I have a black lab named Sirius." I sighed hopelessly and lay back on my bed. "My dreams are finally being realized, and then they're gone."

"We could fly." George said to Fred, ignoring me.

"We are kind of lacking in the "magic broom" department boys."

"He meant on a plane. And you call yourself an oracle." Said Fred shaking his head at me.

I had jumped up at this point. "Oh no! So not happening! I don't care who you are I am not getting in one of those metal death traps!" I was glaring at them now. _They can't imperious me; even if they could they wouldn't, they're not Malfoy._

"Do you mind brother?"

"Not at all Fred, go for it."

I was very confused now. George wandered to the other side of the bed and began reading. Fred smirked and sauntered over to me. It was rather attractive, yet somewhat frightening.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Yes." I forced my voice to sound braver than I felt. I had started backing up because Fred had continued sauntering forward. I heard George chuckle but I couldn't tell if it was about the book or me. I really hope it was the book.

The way Fred was acting wasn't menacing, it was mainly…toying. Next thing I knew my back was against a wall and Fred was in my face.

"Now what are you afraid of?"

"Dying." I whispered. My breathing had gotten shallow, and my heart was racing.

"How are you going to die?"

"The planes engines dying."

"I can fix that with a flick of my wand." He moved a step closer.

"A wing being ripped off."

"Can fix that too." Another step.

"An electrical storm."

"George and I will cast a levitation spell and steer it to safety." He took another step. There was no longer any room between us, all I could see were his eyes. His mouth was mere centimeters away from mine. "See nothing to be afraid of." He lent in to kiss me, but backed away quickly and ran to the other side of the bed.

It took me a minute to realize what he had done, but then I did. "You-you- GIT!" I screamed. He just chuckled. George just shook his head.

"Remember Mia, Fred did it not me." He yelled laughing.

"I am going to rip your throat ou-."

I heard a door slam downstairs. "Shit."

**A/N: Sorry its so short there was just very little to do in this chapter, I considered writing the fourth into this but I feel like it would have dragged. So here is the end of the first "installment" of the story. I hope you guys liked it, and I wont continue until I get 10 SEPARATE reviews. Not 10 from the same 2 people, basically the faster and the more you review, the faster and more I write. It all depends on you guys! So there you are, review and tell your friends. **

**Lessthanthree,**

**Anya**


	4. Tears

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the confusion, I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

"What….?" The twins began. My rage was forgotten, and panic took over.

"Closet! Go. Now. HIDE!" I whispered ferociously. I ran around my room straightening books, and bed covers. I put on some WRocK and grabbed the scarf I was knitting. I sat down on my bed and tried to act…well not normal because that would scare my parents, but calm.

My mother threw open my door. "Hey darling, how was your day?"

"Pretty boring, I read, cleaned a little…got back to my scarf, lit a fire, same old same old."

"And in lighting that fire got soot all over your floor! Do you know hard it is to get out of white carpet?"

"I've done that before mom and there are no stains. Chill, I'll go get the stuff to get it out of the carpet now. Just let me get my shoes out of my closet." I said as I tried throwing a subtle hint at the redheaded mischievous twins hiding in my closet.

As I opened my closet and grabbed my slippers a wand was thrust into my hands with a note attached, _Memory charm…we have to leave. If you can't do it then you're another runaway but if you can…well I think you get it. F&G Charm: Obliviate_

My heart sank to somewhere in my knees. Could I destroy my parents memories? Running away and leaving them thinking I didn't love them wasn't very appealing either. From what I understood though, memory charms aren't exactly easy. Leaving would be the easiest, but would it be right…_I hate moral decisions._

I kept going down stairs, I headed toward the kitchen table and sat down. "Hey dad." I said solemnly

"Hey doll, what's up? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Are you sure honey? You look pale." Stated my mother.

"I'm fine. I love you guys, you know that right?"

"Of course we do darling! Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?" My mom said shooting a worried glance to my dad.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you I love you."

"Well, I love you too pumpkin."

I smiled sadly, "I know you do dad," I picked up my wand and pointed it at him and my mother. "that's why I have to do this. Obliviate!" Warmth shot through my arm and out of my wand in gold sparks that went to my parents heads and went literally in one ear and out the other. Their faces went blank and dreamy. "No going back now I guess. Your names are Wendy and Peter Darling you have always wanted children if you have a girl you will name her Jane if you have a boy you will name him Michael. You have been married 4 years, and you went to honey moon in Hawaii. You both want to go to college to become lawyers. Wendy a defense lawyer and Peter and prosecutor. Oh and you have always wanted to move to the suburbs just outside of Chicago." They nodded their consent. "Just remember that somewhere out there you met a little girl named Mia and she loves you very much." They nodded again and I ran back upstairs sobbing.

"You can come out now I did it." I whispered. Fred stepped out of the closet first I fell into his strong broad chest and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

**A/N: So there y'all go. No I didn't stick to my 10 reviews thing, but I would like to get. You can do it y'all I know it!**

**Lessthanthree,**

**Anya**


	5. Hate is a Very Strong Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own any **_**Harry Potter**_** characters or anything like that, contrary to what ever the man in the mask may say…**

After another memory charm, courtesy of me because the trace was mostly likely not on me, I convinced an entire family that they wanted to have a staycation and they wanted to give us their tickets to us. I was sitting in a very uncomfortable seat in a flying metal death trap.

"Fred, I hate planes. George you're the sensi- well more sensible than Fred…LET ME OFF!" I howled at George. He flinched and Fred began pulling on my arm. Then this stupid little, fake orange tan, bottle blonde, hostess with bleached teeth and too much makeup and started talking to Fred seeing as he was sitting in the aisle seat.

"Excuse me is everything alright?" I cringed at her voice, _uck she looks like she's been Obliviated!_

"Yes" Fred and George at the same time I said, "NO! I hate flying! I hate planes! I hate you!" I yelled as I punched Fred in the arm. "This is all your fault." I mumbled.

"Hate is a strong word love. No miss we're fine, its just a little phobia of hers.

"It is not a phobia Fred, a phobia is an irrational fear. This is completely rational!"

"Oh yeah, then why are you so afraid?"

"Because I am going to kill you with my shoelace and get sent to jail. That is why I am afraid Fred!"

For sitting down in airplane seats we were pretty much in each others face. I was fuming, he was fuming. All the while poor George just sat there laughing at us. Then all of the sudden we heard this quiet little cough from behind us.

"If you don't stop fighting Miss Crane, if you do not calm yourself, you will never get where you are going." The twins sniggered when who ever he was said "Miss Crane. I looked up to see a tall man in rather eccentric clothing, with a long white beard, sparkling blue eyes, and half moon glasses.

"Merlin's pants!" Yelled George. "Mom wasn't joking you really don't miss a trick!"

"Your mother rarely jokes Mr. Weasley."

"Wait a minute…why isn't anyone moving?" Questioned Fred.

Sure enough as I looked around only the 4 of us were moving. The name of the charm flew to my brain.

"I do believe Miss Crane knows the answer."

"Immobulus. Right? You really are an accomplished legillmens. And you ha-"

"Have some serious explaining to do when we get to Hogwarts, yes I do. Oh and thank you for the compliment, and yes the spell is immobulus."

"Professor? Why hasn't the plane fallen?"

"Shut up George!"

"Don't worry Miss Crane, we can dissaperate, if you would like?"

"One; stop with the 'Miss Crane', my name is Mia. Two; if we can dissaperate lets go. Enjoy the flight boys!"

"I hate you Mia." The twins chorused.

"Hate is such a strong word loves." I said with a smirk.

There was a tugging sensation in the general area of my stomach and I was plunged into darkness.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I haven't been inspired lately. But just btw how awesome was HPDH movie! J.K. Rowling is such a genius! Well here it is, review and tell your friends please!**

**Lessthanthree,**

**Anya**


End file.
